schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nue
Nue is a mysterious "puppeteer" who sided with Teru during the "Ultimate Story" as well as Mio's "dark half" after Teru accidentally splits her soul open, which led the creation of Nue. She is a playable character in Ultimate Arena and reappears in the sequel, Requiem Shift as a "secret" playable character purchased in the PP Catalog once Trinity is unlocked. She reappears again as a playable character in Retrace Phantasma. Appearance Nue's design appears similar to a taoist or something that resembles it. She appears having long silver hair which tied into two long ponytails from below and deep red eyes. She wears a blue and white short kimono which is wrapped from the right over the left side (similar to when dressing a body for a funeral than the usual left over right) with a red obi, The sleeves are detached and unusually longer than her hands with two long red ropes from each detached sleeves as well as a red-colored tape seals attached at the end of the rope and sleeves, as well a black leggings underneath the kimono. She wears the Azure Engine as an eyepatch which covers her right eye. Personality Mio, at first, appears as an emotionless girl and only obeys Teru's words as well as having no symphatic feelings for others and treated them as a "low-lived" as well looks down to them. However, she shifts into more yandere when around Roku, stating that she wants to absorb Roku in order to join her destroying the world since both of them possessed the powers of Azure, this is more likely because her original persona, Mio, was in love with Roku and her love is twisted since she is Mio's "dark persona". She also acted very enraged in the True Ending in Ultimate Arena when Roku doesn't remember the time he met "Mio" and attempted to kill him as a result, if it weren't for Mio to stop her "dark half" from killing him. In the omake endings, Nue still intacts her yandere personality, but toned down and changed into that of a preppy fan girl devoted to Roku. History Synopsis Ultimate Arena Requiem Shift Revenant Soul Retrace Phantasma Powers & Abilities In battle, she is capable of summoning numerous swords to keep pressure on her opponents from distance. She uses one of the Nox Crystarium, Swords of Azure, allowing her to summons the swords on her commands right from thin air. Nue is a very lethal combatant on the battlefield. Unlike other humans, Nue boasts on abnormal abilities either in battle or not. She is capable of regenerating her health and fights in a tip-top shape should she sustains enough damage, seeming like she is immortal. Her EX Mode, True Azure allows her to control the very fabric of space. She can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summons swords to wipe out her opponent at ease. In combat, it is not common to see flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying, and rapidly attacking from many angles at once. Her EX Burst, comes in form of combining several swords in the air that creates a large magical seal that summons a gigantic sword to smash her opponents. . Like Cross, she possesses the Azure Engine, taking form of an eyepatch that covers her damaged right eye. However, like Cross's, hers is an imitation as well. As her title implies, she does not only capable of controlling a sword in battle, she is just as capable of manipulating minds of people with using her Azure powers, as she is capable of controlling Cross in Ultimate Arena as well as Scarlet, Shiori, Aigis, Raid, and Rini in Requiem Shift. Movelist */Movelist/ */Combo List/ *Changes in Ultimate Mode Musical Themes Stages Titles Quotes Trivia Category:UA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nox Crystarium Wielders